Le passé VS Le présent
by Hime-Lay
Summary: Un passé pour laura, un présent pour nicky, leurs présent ...
1. Chapter 1

22 ans plutôt :

Dans la nuit un homme quitta sa maison avec un trésor dans les bras, il sourit et le posa délicatement sur la banquette arrière, il l'attacha et démarra à grande vitesse, il fallait faire vite car la police n'allait par tarder à arriver.

Plus loin dans un chemin un policier l'attendait . . .

P : Arrêter vous, au nom de la loi . . .

H : Jamais tu m'entends ; et il tira sur la voiture du policier mais malheureusement en faisant ce geste l'homme ne regarder pas ou il allait et fini par s'écraser dans une falaise, le policier s'arrêta et glissa le long de ce chemin, l'homme était mort, mais quelque chose de précieux brillait à l'arrière de cette voiture, le policier porta ce trésor et décida de l'emmener avec lui, quand il s'éloigna un petit cri fut pousser, et l'homme allonger par terre :

H : Lau… lau … ; il s'évanouit

Autre H : Eh patron . . .

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Laura était debout la première, elle se levait, aller se préparer et faire le petit déjeuner de son coéquipier, et pour bien mettre en forme son partenaire et surtout de lui faire regretter de prononcer un tas de prénom féminin dans son sommeille, elle le réveillait à grand coup de massue.

BOUM ! ! ! ! 100 t

N : Mais tu es folle qu'est ce qui t'à prit encore ?

L : QUOI tu n'y es pas habitué depuis toutes ces années !!!

N : NON car chaque jours tu tape de plus en plus fort, et pour de très mauvaises raisons

L : TU CROIS QU'AVOIR AUTANT DE CONQUÊTES, N'EST PAS UNE MAUVAISE RAISON ? ? ? ?

N : C'est surtout que mademoiselle est jalouse depuis toutes ces années ? ! ? dit-il d'un air taquin

L : OUI EXactem…. Rrrr tu m'énerve ! ! !

Et elle est partit rouge de honte en claquant la porte, quant à Nicky il se leva s'habilla avec le plus beau des sourires, heureux d'avoir fait rougir et taquiné sa charmante équipière, d'ailleurs c'est dernier temps il pensait qu'il était peut être temps de sourire en face d'elle et de prononcer son nom et pas celui de toutes ses conquêtes du soir.

Il avait pensé à l'éventualité de se déclarer petit à petit, il avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver ses sentiments, il ne savait pourquoi mais l'envie de dormir près d'elle, de la serrer dans ses bras, de la câliner, de la consoler, et d'entendre les leçons de moral de Mirna et Myriam sur le « Comment se comporter lorsqu'on est en couple ? ».

Au faite ses envies, lui était venu, depuis qu'il faisait toutes les nuits c'est affreux rêve ou Laura partait avec un étrange homme dont il ne voyait jamais le visage . . .

Il quitta ses rêveries quand il entendu la porte du salon claquée, il mit sa veste et alla manger.

Sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face un homme, avait observé la scène mouvementée de ce couple, qu'on surnommait CITY HUNTER.

Laura prit sa FIAT et partit chez le fleuriste, puis elle alla sur la tombe de son frère, elle déposa le bouquet de fleurs, et se mit à penser au moment passer avec son frère, elle se releva ; C'est la qu'elle se rendit compte qu'une lettre était poser sur la tombe, elle l'ouvrit et lu :

_XYZ : j'ai besoin de vous j'ai besoin de savoir, rendez-vous ce soir à l'Hôtel des Stars, voici des invitations pour vous et votre partenaire._

_A ce soir._

_FC._

Laura courue à toute vitesse à sa voiture et partit en direction du Cat's Eyes là, où normalement serait déjà Nicky . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir dégusté ou plutôt engloutit le petit déjeuner de Laura, il décida comme tous les jours, de se rendre au Cat's Eyes, histoire d'embêter son Mammouth préféré et d'attendre sa partenaire pour savoir si City Hunter était demander.

Il monta dans sa mini rouge, alla se garer un peu plus loin et marcha jusqu'au café, quand il rentra, il ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur la belle Mirna, mais celui ci n'alla pas loin car il fut accueillit par le charmant mari de Mirna, il lui balança un plateau, et ce pauvre Nicky se trouva encastré dans le mur . . .

F : Imbécile . . .

N : COMMENT CA Imbécile, je voulais juste dire bonjours à ta charmante femme

F : AH OUI EN ATTERRISSANT DANS SON DECOLTÉ

N : Radin !

F : Répète, et il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise ; RRrrrr

M : Les garçons arrêter, s'il vous plaît, enfin vous faite peur à nos clients . . .

Falcon et Nicky se retournèrent et vit les visages effrayées des clients.

N : Ah ah ah mais mais non on ne v'a-s'entre tuer n'est ce pas mon mammouth chéri . . .

F : Rrrrrr tu m'agace, il écrasa la tête de Nicky sur le comptoir et s'éloigna de lui

Mirna servit une tasse de café à Nicky.

N : Merci ; dit-il en souriant

M : Dit moi Nicky ! ?

N : Oui

M : Sa fait un petit moment que j'ai remarqué . . .

N : Que tu as remarqué ?

M : Ce sourire

N : Ce sourire ? Celui là ; nicky se mit à faire une grimace

M : Non, le sourire comment dire, euh ? ? ?

N : Oh ! Chéri aide-moi ? !

F : Le sourire d'un homme perdu

M : D'un homme perdu ? euh . . .

N : Non ! Je ne dirais pas perdu mais confus, surtout quand celle-ci est proche

M : Hein ?

L : Nicky ! ! !

Laura arriva essouffler, elle s'appuya contre le dos de Nicky pour reprendre son souffle

N : Et bien ma belle qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

L : Nicky ! Elle s'essaya à côté de lui ; j'ai trouvé cette lettre sur la tombe de Tony, c'est un XYZ

Nicky fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas ça, mais alors vraiment pas, il prit la lettre et la lu, quand il eut fini, il l'à passa à Falcon qui la lut à son tour ainsi que Mirna . . .

F : Qu'en pense-tu ?

N : Disons déjà que mon intuition me dit que cette femme ou cet homme n'est pas un client ?

L : Pas un client ?

M : Non, un fournisseur serait plus exact . . .

L : Un fournisseur ?

F : Un fournisseur d'ennuis !

M : Un malin qui cherche encore à défier City Hunter et se faire une réputation en béton ; dit Mirna d'un air de victoire

N : NON !! Cette lettre était sur la tombe de Tony c'est beaucoup plus qu'un jeu

M : ooh . . . .

L : Nicky !

N : Oui

L : Depuis ce matin, j'ai cette drôle de sensation, comme si on me suivait . . .

N : Hein ? Nicky étais surpris d'entendre ça d'habitude, il s'entait, et surtout concernant Laura, toujours la présence de quelqu'un, même observateur de loin . . .

L : Mais ce qu'il y a d'étrange c'est que, comment dire . . . ; Laura rougissait un peu . . . c'est la même sensation . . . qu que . . . quand . . . toi tu . . . tu tu . . . ma suit par moments . . .

M : Ah alors comme ça de temps en temps on suit mademoiselle Marconi, serait ce par jalousie ! ? ; dit-elle d'un à faire encore plus rougir Laura

N : QUOI ! Non mais sa va pas ! ! Si je la suis c'est . . . c'est par ce que mademoiselle s'attire toujours des ennuis, et qu'il faut bien personne pour la défendre, elle ne sait rien faire toute seule

L : COMMENT CA JE NE SAIS RIEN FAIRE TOUTE SEULE ! ! ! !

N : Eh Eh ba oui ! ! !

L : Alors comme sa je ne sais rien aire toute seule, et bien tien voila une chose que je sais faire toute seule

BOUM ! ! ! 100t ^ ^ !

N : Sortant de sous sa massue : Chété prou prréchenté

L : Et bien tes blagues sont de mauvais goût mmhh, Où est ce que tu vas ?

N : Et bien nous sommes conviés à une réception non ? Sa ne serait vraiment pas poli de ne pas si présenter ?

M : On va avec eux, pas vrai chéri ! !

F : Oui si tu veux ; dit-il en rougissant

M : Chouette chouette de l'action !!!!!

L : Sa ne serait pas de refus mais, je n'ai que deux invitations !

M : Rrro Laura tu ne nous connaît pas depuis le temps ? On va s'infiltraient ? Pas vrai chéri ?

Falcon pencha la tête

L : Bon très bien alors à ce soir !

M : Et n'oubli pas de vous faire beau c'est un hôtel de luxe

Nicky et Laura sortit du café

L : Beau ? Au faite Nicky ?

N : Oui

L : Je n'ai pas rêvé tout à l'heure quand je suis rentrée, tu . . . tu m'as bien appelé ma belle ?

N : Nicky fut amusé par la remarque et décida de faire, ce qu'il préférait, la mettre dans tous ses états

N : Oui je tien bien appelé ma belle, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler ainsi ; dit-il en rapprochant son visage du sien

L : Toute rougissante ; Euh . . . si si

F : Nicky, tu peux venir 30 secondes

Nicky laissa Laura dans ses pensées, amusée du fait que sa partenaire rougie pour un rien, et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle, cette innocence et cette douce timidité

N : Oui

F : Fait bien attention à toi et à Laura, tu n'as pas senti la présence de quelqu'un qui la suivait c'est qu'il sait bien se cacher, et qu'il est très professionnel

N : Ne t'en fait pas, tu sais très bien que celui qui touche à mon cœur est déjà un homme mort ; puis il s'éloigna

F : De quels cœurs tu parle ?

N : Pourquoi pose tu la question alors que tu sais la réponse ?

F : Sa serait bien que tu lui dises à haute voie

N : Justement . . . j'y travail

F : Oui . . . c'était bien ça . . . perdu !


	3. Chapter 3

Nicky et Laura étaient rentrés et été chacun leur tour partit se doucher.

L : Nicky la salle de bain est libre

N : Ah ! Merci, j'y vais

Laura rentra dans sa chambre . . .

L : Hein ! Il m'a dit merci ? Même pas une réflexion sur le faite que j'ai été lente ou que je vais avoir prit toute l'eau chaude, OUU lui il aurait fait une bêtise que sa ne m'étonnerait pas . . .

Nicky qui était derrière la porte, s'amuser des réflexions de Laura, il été persuadé qu'elle se poserait des questions sur le fait qu'il n'ai fait aucune remarque, voyant que le doute c'était dissipé, il partit prendre sa douche.

Nicky sortit de la salle de bain et remarqua que sa partenaire n'était pas prête, alors il alla observer ce qu'elle faisait, Laura été devant son miroir tenant deux robes à la main et hésitait sur laquelle porter

L : Est-ce que Nicky préférerait la noire ou la bleue ?

Nicky dans ses pensés, « La noir sans aucune hésitation », quand soudain il la sentit triste

L : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en bête, c'est un hôtel de luxe, il va sûrement, y avoir des jolies filles, il ne remarquera qu'elles, car elles, elles portent des robe qui leur vont et qu'elle m'hérite

Nicky s'appuya contre le mur, il s'en voulait car à cause du peu d'attention qu'il avait envers elle, Laura en était venue à douter de sa beauté, elle n'imaginait pas le nombre d'hommes qui se retourné sur elle, mais c'est vrai que quand on aime quelqu'un seul son avis compte, sur cette dernière pensée Nicky partit s'habillait, il se vêtit d'une simple chemise blanche, d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste noire puis il retourna en bas pour attendre sa partenaire

N : Laura tu es prête, c'est que, on va être en retard

Laura descendue, rouge de honte, finalement même après ses réflexions, elle choisit la noir, la robe était sublime, sûrement encore un cadeau de Mirym pour faire craquer Nicky mais au goût simple de Laura, le haut de sa robe été un simple bustier avec de fines bretelles et la robe ensuite longer le corps de Laura jusqu'à ses genoux, la robe été classique mais la rendait sublime

Nicky était submergé, il la trouvait déjà très belle au quotidien, mais vêtu de cette robe elle était irrésistible, il se décida donc de lui faire un compliment

L : Laisse tomber ton silence en dit long ; dit-elle en se dirigent vers la porte

Nicky lui attrapa délicatement la main

N : Mais je n'ai rien dit ; dit-il en souriant ; je te trouve magnifique dans cette robe

Laura attrapa sa veste et partit au garage, nicky l'à suivit, il se demandait bien pourquoi son compliment ne lui avait fait aucun effet, nicky mit la mini en route et partit en direction de l'Hôtel

Dans la voiture :

Nicky était inquiet il voyait bien que quelque chose là tracassé mais vu la situation sa ne l'étonnait pas, son frère était plus ou moins mêlé à l'affaire sa devait sûrement la ronger, surtout depuis la fausse histoire qui avait eu lieu quand Tony avait était accusé à tors d'être un trafiquant de drogue

L : dans ses pensées « Je suis qu'une idiote nicky me trouve magnifique et moi je ne réagis même pas, il ne va plus vouloir me faire de compliment je suis stupide, mais c'est cette histoire qui me tracasse » Laura versa des larmes silencieuses mais que nicky ne manqua pas

N : Laura

L : Euh ! Oui

N : Je te promets que tout se passera bien et que ton frère, notre Tony, n'est en rien dans cette affaire

L : Mais . . . ; nicky lui attrapa le visage et l'à regarda dans les yeux

N : Je te le promets, tu as confiance en moi ?

L : très rougissante ; Bien sûre que j'ai confiance en toi ; dit-elle souriante

Nicky glissa sa main le long du bras de Laura, ce qui au passage, là fessa frissonner et lui attrapa la main et lui serras très fort, Laura à ce moment là ne pensa à plus rien et savait que tout se passerait bien

L : Nicky

N : Oui

L : Merci pour ton compliment de tout à l'heure, sa . . . sa m'à beaucoup touchée

N : Ravi de l'entendre

Nicky et Laura arrivèrent enfin à l'Hôtel, ils garèrent leur voiture dans le parking souterrain et montèrent à la réception, de nombreuse personne était déjà là, la salle était immensément belle et était du style du 18ème siècle.

M : Cette salle est sublime !

L : Au Mirna !

M : Eh ! Oui infiltration réussite ! ! Oh ! Mais dit moi tu es sublime dans cette robe

L : Merci ! Dite moi l'un de vous c'est pourquoi il y a une réception ce soir ?

M : Oui je me suis renseignée et l'Hôtel des Stars fête c'est 60 ans d'existence, il a reçu beaucoup de gens important telle que des rois, des politiciens et des personnes importantes d'Europe, mais depuis un bon nombre de mois celui-ci est en déficit, il est devenu moins populaire et les clients qui y logent sont très protégés et presque cachés, surtout depuis que c'est un nouveau gérant

L : Je vois

M : Au faite ! Où est Nicky ?

Soudain on entendu un crie de femme

L : Rrrr je crois que je l'ai trouvée ! ! !

N : Mademoiselle voulait vous danser avec moi ? Mais nicky loin d'être romantique avait posé ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille, ce qui lui déplu fortement, Laura arriva alors à son secours en courant, sa massue à la main

L : Veux-tu défaire tes mains de là ! ! !

Mais la massue de Laura n'eue pas le temps de frapper sont partenaire que la jeune demoiselle avait frappé d'un grand coup de poing nicky, qui le propulsa de l'autre côté de la salle

L : Eh ! bien on sait se défendre dans l'aristocratie

F : D'espérant

N : Ou la la, elle frappe fort c'est femme ; mais nicky se releva bien vite ; ce qui agaça Laura et se mit à le suivre avec sa massue

A l'étage un homme regarda la scène de notre couple et puis se mit à penser :

Une semaine plutôt :

Un homme frappa à la porte

Entré ! Ah ! enfin je commençais à m'impatienter

Désolé mais mon avion avait du retard

Bon, bon passons, j'ai entendu par mes nombreuses relations que vous êtes prêt à tuer n'importe qu'elle criminel du moment que vous êtes bien payé

Oui c'est vrai, cependant j'y mets quelques conditions

Certes, certes se n'est pas important je me fiche de vos méthodes tant que vous abattait ceux que je désire, mais vue que les personnes que je souhaite faire éliminer sont un peu spéciales . . .

Je tien à vous prévenir que je ne descends que ceux qui on fait vraiment d'affreux crime

Oh ! mais rassurer vous il à une liste immense d'hommes qu'il a abattus

Bien

Alors vous acceptez ?

Dite moi d'abord son nom

City Hunter

City Hunter ?

Vous ne le connaissez pas ?

Non, qui est ce ?

Et bien City Hunter est formé d'une femme et d'un homme et il règne la terreur mon ami

Mmm ; L'homme eu quelque doute mais après réflexion il décida d'accepter après tout peut importe l'ennemi il avait besoin de cet argent ; Bon c'est d'accord j'accepte

Parfait, je vous donne 10 hommes à vos ordres, vous avez carte blanche monsieur . . . ?

Monsieur François Polinac

Bien ! François Polinac je vous souhaite bien du courage

Merci monsieur, au faite

Oui ?

Savez vous où loge City Hunter ?

Oui, ils habitent dans un immeuble, dans le quartier Ouest de Shinjuku

Merci !

Pourquoi ?

Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai des conditions !

?

Fr : Je dois savoir si City Hunter est à la hauteur pour . . . protéger … ; Soudain son portable sonna, il répondit ; Allo

H1 : Oui, monsieur Polinac vous avez essayez de nous joindre

Fr : Oui j'ai besoin de vous, je voudrais que vous veniez à la réception et que vous faisiez un peu de bruit

H1 : QUOI ! Mais si, on fait ça, le patron va nous tuer

Fr : NE DISCUTÉ PAS, vous êtes sous mes ordres maintenant

H1 : Mais

Fr : Ne vous en faite pas, je prends tout en charge

H1 : Bon bien chef

Fr : Dans combien de temps serez-vous là ?

H1 : Dans 5 minutes pas plus

Fr : C'est parfait, c'est le temps d'une danse, dès que vous arrivez placez-vous à des endroits stratégiques et attendez mon signal, comprit ?

H1 : Oui chef !

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers la piste de danse, pendant ce temps nicky jouait à trappe trappe avec Laura, et il devait dire que sa l'amusait beaucoup, au moins Laura ne pensait pas à cette étrange histoire

L : Mais où est-il, rrrr si je l'attrape

Fr : Excusez-moi

L : Euh ! Oui ; quand elle se retourna Laura eue une impression bizarre, un long frisson lui avait longé tout le corps !

Fr : Vous voulez bien danser avec moi ?

L : Oui ; Laura avait dit oui sans réfléchir, elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle se sentit obligée de dire oui, à cet instant plus rien ne comptait même pas nicky

Fr : Comment vous appelez-vous ?

L : Laura, et vous ?

Fr : Je m'appelle François

L : C'est très beau comme nom !

Fr : Merci c'est gentil mais le vôtre est ravisant aussi

L'homme avec lequel danser Laura était grand avait les cheveux châtains foncé et il avait des yeux couleur noisette vraiment très beau

Fr : Vous êtes vraiment très belle, vous devez ressembler à votre mère

L : Pour tout vous dire j'ai était adopté alors je ne sais si je ressemble à ma mère

L'homme frissonna

Laura s'était choquée elle-même, comment pouvait-elle dire ça à un étranger, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais haussé le dire à sa propre famille ni même à Nicky

Fr : Et ! bien quel est cet air soucieux

L : Non rien

L'homme fut charmé par Laura

Fr : Laura promettez-moi qu'après cette danse vous partirez en courant

L : Mais pourquoi courir ?

Fr : Car je crains que la musique qu'il a ensuite ne soit bruyante et désagréable

L : Mais . . .

Fr : D'ailleurs je pense que vous devriez partir loin de cette ville et loin de cet homme

L : Mais de quel homme

Fr : Je dois partir j'espère vous revoir

L : Oui moi aussi

François partit et alla à la pièce d'à coter, il téléphona à ses hommes et leur donnèrent l'ordre de commencer l'attaque dans 1 minute

M : Laura, je t'ai cherchée partout

L : A, j'étais en train de danser avec François

M : François ? C'est qui François, je pensais que tu allais me dire que tu dansais avec nicky

L : Nicky ? Rrrr Nicky mais oui ou est 'il ce pervers

Laura l'aperçut toujours en train de draguer, quand elle se mit à lui courir après

H1 : GO

Fr : Laura

Mais nicky se coucha sur elle et abattit l'imbécile qui avait tiré sur son cœur

N : Ne bouge pas !

Nicky partit en courant rejoindre Falcon

N : Tu es prêt à t'amuser ?

F : Et comment ; Falcon sortit une mitraillette et se mit à tirer sur les cinq hommes qui voulait l'atteindre ; Un homme se dirigea vers lui part derrière Falcon le sentit et lui infligea un coup de pied, Falcon pivota et en profita pour en assommer un autre ; deux hommes sautant d'un balcon se mirent à l'attraper mais Falcon se rua sur le mur ce qui en tua un et l'autre se prit un joli coup de poing pas très tendre

Un homme se jeta sur Mirna mais pendant qu'elle s'occupa de cet imbécile elle ne sentit pas celui qui arriver derrière mais heureusement Laura l'assomma avec un vase

M : Merci ! : )

L : Pas de quoi ^ ^

Nicky lui s'occupas des trois derniers gugusses qui s 'amuser à tirer sur nicky mais c'était sans compter sur le talent de manier le 357 Magnum de Nicky et acheva ses trois amateurs, nicky entendue des pas venir vers lui

N : Laura ; nicky se retourna et reçu une balle en pleine épaule et s'écroula par terre

L : NICKEL ; Laura courue vers lui

Évidemment se n'était pas Laura

M : Falcon je n'ai pas rêvé, il a bien crut que c'était . . . Laura

F : Quelque chose me dit que, nicky et Laura . . .

M : Que nicky et Laura ?

F : J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment

François partit, il prit sa voiture et roula, roula très vite

L : Nicky sa va ?

N : OUI SA VA ; nicky se releva et partit en direction de la voiture sans un mot ni regard pour personne, Laura le suivit, elle se mit au volant et rentra chez eux, Falcon et Mirna en fessière autant

Falcon et Mirna dans leur voiture :

M : Chéri, tu m'inquiète, quel est ton mauvais pressentiment ?

F : Justement je ne sais pas, je ressens quelque chose de nostalgique et de perdu

Mirna se posa des questions son mari était romantique et avait énormément de cœur mais les deux mots qu'il avait prononcés pourtant si simple avait un goût étrange

M : Quel scénario à l'hôtel des stars !

Nicky et Laura étaient arrivés chez eux, nicky s'essaya sur le canapé . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Laura partit chercher dans l'infirmerie de quoi désinfecté la plaie, heureusement la balle n'était pas rentrée mais avait juste gravement blessé Nicky, Laura arriva vers lui elle sortit du désinfectant quel posa sur une moyenne serviette puis elle s'arrêta net, en effet Laura avait omis un petit détail, elle devint rouge pivoine

N : Et bien qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

L : C'est que il faut que tu te déshabille, enfin je veux dire qu'il faut que tu enlève ta chemise ; plus timide que Laura il n'y avait pas

Nicky sourit décidément Laura seras toujours Laura, il décida donc d'enlever sa chemise, puis . . .

N : Aie !

L : Nicky ?

N : Je crois que je ne pourrais pas la défaire moi-même

L : Bon . . . je . . . je . . . vais t'aider . . . alors ! ?

Laura posa sa serviette et commença à déboutonner la chemise de nicky, ses joues étaient encore rosies et ses doigts trembler à chaque boutons qu'elle dé fessait, nicky se sentit bien et rassurer, il s'en était voulu de confondre l'aura de sa partenaire avec un sale type, d'ailleurs il se demandait toujours d'où venait cette impression, puis il ce re concentra sur son cœur qui était toujours en train de défaire ses boutons de chemise, nicky ressentit du désir cette sensation était vraiment sensuelle et le fait de la voir troubler la rendait encore plus attirante, quand enfin ce doux moment fut passer, elle devait lui hotter sa chemise et Laura en déglutit, ses mains frôla son torse, le peu de contact de Laura lui donner des frissons, mais il revint vite dans leur salon puisque le sang avait collait à la chemise et celui-ci lui tirait la peau

L : Tu as mal ?

N : Non sa va, juste le tissu de la chemise qui me tire la peau

Laura prit de l'eau et mouilla la chemise ce qui la décontracta un peu, elle tira légèrement la peau de nicky et fessa glisser sa main contre sa peau pour éviter le moins de douleurs possible à nicky, s'ayez la chemise était enfin retiré et Laura passa le désinfectant sur la plaie ensuite elle pulvérisa un autre produit désinfectant sur une première bande qu'elle lui mit, ensuite elle l'entoura d'une autre bande pour que le bras soit bien protégé.

L : Voilà j'ai fini

N : Merci

L : Tu devrais aller te coucher

N : Oui

Laura se leva, rangea le nécessaire et partit, mais nicky lui attrapa le bras ; il s'approcha d'elle, plus nicky se rapprochait, plus le cœur de nos amoureux battaient à la chamade, nicky posa sa main sur la joue de Laura et déposa un baiser sur la moitié de ses lèvres

Merci de m'avoir soigné . . . bonne nuit ma belle

Bo… Bon… Bonne nuit nicky !

Laura resta là un bon moment, elle n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer ce doux moment puis après avoir fini de rougir, elle partit se coucher.

Nicky s'allongea dans son lit, se tourna du côté gauche et sourit puis son visage se crispa

. . . « et puis non je penserais à ça demain »

Non loin de là un homme assis sur la plage regardait la mer et les vagues rebondir sur les falaises.

* * *

A l'hôtel des stars

* * *

P : Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Mon . . . mon hôtel

H1 : Patron !

Le patron attrapa l'homme par le col et s'énerva

P : WILLIAM C'EST VOUS QUI ÊTES À L'ORIGINE DE TOUT CA ????

W : Non, monsieur mais il y a une demi-heure un de mes hommes m'a appelé et m'a dit que monsieur Polinac l'ai à appelé pour organiser une attaque sur vos invités

P : Quoi mais IL EST FOU !

Une voiture se gara devant l'hôtel, c'était François

P : MONSIEUR POLINAC C'EST VOUS QUI AVEZ SACCAGÉ LA SALLE DE MON RESTAURANT ???

La police arriva

P : Rrrr ! Vous êtes content vous avez fait venir la police !!

Fr : Et alors ? Vous avez des choses à cacher peut-être ? ? ?

P : Ha Ha ! ! Mais non mais non pas du tout

Pol : Bonsoir Messieurs !

P : Bonsoir Madame

Pol : Je suis le lieutenant Lamberti, on nous à signalés du tapage nocturne venant des maisons un

peu plus loin est ce que quelque chose est arrivé ?

P : Non non pas du tout Madame Lamberti

T : Je préférerais Lieutenant ! Monsieur ?

P : Monsieur Lantos

T : Bien monsieur Lantos puis-je rentrer ?

Mr L : Eh ! bien oui . . . mais bien sûre c'est au premier étage

Tania monta au premier étage avec Mr Lantos, Mr Polinac et William, Tania été très confuse, beaucoup de sentiments l'a traversait, celle de la méfiance et un sentiment de bien être.

Quand elle rentra dans la salle, elle remarqua les sérieux dégâts qui s'y trouvaient

Mr L : C'est juste le déroulement d'une fête qui s'est mal terminé

T : Oui je vois, sa ne vous embête pas si je fais le tour de la salle ?

Mr L : Non … non … bien sûre

Tania fit le tour de la salle, il était évident qu'il avait eu une attaque ici, Tania marcha sur quelque chose de pointu, elle regarda, c'était une balle, mais pas n'importe qu'elle balle, celle ci provenait d'un Magnum 357 et à sa connaissance une seule personne utilisait ce genre d'arme

T : BIEN MESSIEURS ! ! !

Mr L et W : Oui . . .

T : Je ne vois pas l'utiliser de rester ici, je vous conseille juste de bien choisir votre clientèle la prochaine fois que vous organisez une fête

Mr L : Oui Oui Madame, Euh ! Lieutenant !

T : Au revoir Messieurs

Mr L : Au revoir lieutenant ! ! Dites au revoir à la dame

W : Ah ! Euh ! Au revoir madame

Tania partit et décida d'aller boire son café au Cat's Eyes demain matin

Mr L : William, Monsieur Polinac dans mon bureau

W : Euh Oui

Dans son bureau :

Mr L : Je déteste ne pas comprendre, je pars pour régler une affaire et quand je reviens, je vois toute ma clientèle sortir en hurlant et courir partout

Fr : C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de ça Monsieur

Mr L : AH ! OUI ET PAR QUEL ORDRE ET PAR QUEL PRÉTEXTE ??

Fr : Et bien celui d'éliminé City Hunter bien sûre !

Mr L : Quoi ! City Hunter était là mais sa veut dire que vous l'avez tué !!!! ^ ^

Fr : Non

Mr L : Comment non, vous avez foutu le chantier dans mon hôtel, vous avez fait abattre 10 de mes hommes, tout ça pour rien ! De plus je vous rappelle que vous aviez une semaine pour les abattre et que le délai et largement passé, tout ce que vous faite c'est les observer chaque jours près de leur appartement . . .

Et . . . comment se fait-il que City Hunter était là ?

Fr : Je leur ai envoyé une invitation pour la soirée

Mr L : Et pourquoi ?

Fr : Je vous l'ai dit, monsieur, j'avais des conditions et observer et tester mon adversaire était l'une de mes conditions

Mr L : Comment ????

F : Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me retirer, je suis très fatigué

Mr L : Attendez ! ! ! Vous allez bien abattre CITY HUNTER ? ?

F : Oui

Mr L : La somme que je vous ai promise et alléchante, ne faite pas l'imbécile Monsieur Polinac

F : Donnez-moi trois jours

Mr L : Bien !

Fr : Bonsoir messieurs

François se leva et partit

Mr L : William

W : Oui patron

Mr L : Ce monsieur baisse dans mon estime et il là se je ne sais quoi qui m'agace, fait des recherches sur lui

W : Bien patron

Mr L : Et William ?

W : Oui patron ?

Mr L : RANGE-MOI TOUT LE BAZAR QU'A CAUSÉ CET IMBÉCILE ! ! !

W : Oui . . . oui . . . patron

William descendu en bas et commença à ramasser le fouillis qui était par terre

W : Pourquoi toujours moi ? Rro j'ai besoin de vacances !

William ramassa les serviettes en papier, mais senti une plus épaisse que les autres, il la regarda attentivement, en effet c'était une lettre manuscrite, il là lu :

« _XYZ : j'ai besoin de vous j'ai besoin de savoir, rendez-vous ce soir à l'Hôtel des Stars, voici des invitations pour vous et votre partenaire._

_A ce soir._

_FC. »_

W : FC ?? François ? Non impossible son nom commence par un P ? mmmh je vais quand même la garder, à tout hasard

* * *

**TRÈS LOIN **

Jeune fille : Oh non ! ! C'EST PAS VRAI !!!


	5. Chapter 5

Le matin se leva sur Shinjuku et dans l'immeuble orange de ce quartier, au dernier étage une odeur de café et de gourmandise y régnait.

Laura se leva et partit préparer le petit déjeuner mais . . .

L : Nicky ! !

N : Bonjour ma belle

L : Tu as de la fièvre ? Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci et à préparer le petit déjeuner ?

N : Et bien, si tu veux tout savoir j'ai eu un sommeil très agité et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir alors !

L : C'est sûr que ça doit être fatiguant de courir toutes les nuits après un nombre interminable de filles ! !

Laura n'était pas de très bonne humeur, au faite elle était triste, elle aussi avait mal dormit, l'homme avec lequel, elle avait dansé la veille l'avait complètement perturbée, au point d'en oublier Nicky.

Le pire c'est qu'il n'avait rien remarqué et ce petit baissé qu'avait déposé Nicky sur ses lèvres, l'avait encore plus perdue.

N : J'ai fait un cauchemar cette nuit encore ?

L : Ah ?

N : J'ai rêvé qu'on me volait quelqu'un de précieux

L : Ah ? Oh ! Mais ta blessure ; Laura se jeta sur nicky et vérifia son bras

N : Et bien tu vois, je n'ai plus rien, juste une vilaine trace, mais qui va vite partir ! Tu aurais fait une excellente infirmière !

L : OH, mais si tu veux, je me remets à mes études et je pars d'ici !

Laura se remémora ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle le regrettait déjà, mais en ce moment, elle était énervée

L : Excuse moi nicky, mais moi aussi j'ai mal dormit

Elle s'essaya à table, nicky sourit et lui mit une assiette devant le nez avec une tasse de café

L : Mmmh sa sens bon !

N : J'ai préparé ça pour toi !

L : Oh, mais il y a tout ce que j'aime, beignet aux pommes, des morceaux de fruits mmh ^ ^

Nicky tendit sa joue

L : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

N : Et bien j'attends que tu me dises merci

L : Oh ! Oui excuse-moi, merci Nicky !

N : Non

L : ?

N : Je veux un vrai merci !

L : Un vrai merci ?

N : Oui je veux un bisou . . . oui enfin un bisou sur la joue

Nicky avait toujours le don de surprendre toujours Laura à ce moment précis elle était heureuse, alors avec son air timide elle posa sa main sur la joue de nicky et lui donna un baisser qui dura un petit moment

L : Merci beaucoup nicky

Ce bisou avait été une mauvaise idée, nicky avait une envie subite de capturer ses douces lèvres mais il n'en fit rien sans doute parce que même si Laura paraissait plus apaisé, il voyait bien que quelque chose, ne cesse, de la tracasser et ne voulait pas là perturber d'avantage, alors il s'essaya en face d'elle et mangea

N : Au faite Laura, il n'y a plus grand chose dans le frigo, il faudrait que tu fasses les courses

L : Oh, oui j'ai complètement oublié hier ! A propos notre client n'est pas venu hier, à moins que tu pense que l'attaque d'hier soir soit un rapport ?

N : Je ne sais pas, ce XYZ est un étranger pour nous à part cette invitation, on a rien d'autre, tu l'as toujours ?

L : Non je l'ai perdue hier pendant l'attaque

N : Bon sa ne fait rien

L : Nicky

N : Oui

L : Tu n'as rien remarqué hier soir avant l'attaque

N : Non quoi ?

L : Non rien ce n'est pas important. Bon je vais me doucher et je pars faire les courses et puis, je te retrouve au Cat's Eyes après !

N : Oui d'accord

Nicky était inquiet, il avait de nombreuse fois faillit perdre Laura mais ce sentiment là était vraiment pesant, il n'avait pas envie de voir partir Laura lui qui avait décidé de se déclarer et de lui donner se dont elle avait vraiment envie pour eux deux

L : Nicky je m'en vais

N : Oui euh lau . . . ; elle partit, mais une tête revint dans le coin de la porte

L : Nicky

N : Oui

L : Passe-toi quand même du désinfectant sur ta plaie, histoire qu'elle cicatrice bien

N : Oui

L : A tout à l'heure

N : A tout à l'heure

Nicky débarrassa la table, partit se doucher et se mit en route pour le Cat's Eyes

AU CAT'S EYES

N : Bonjours !

M : Bonjour Nicky ! Je te sers un café ?

N : Oui

F : Comment vas ton bras ?

N : Bien, Laura à parfaitement bien prit soin de mon bras

F : Nicky pour hier ! Quand tu as crut que s'était l'aura der . . .

N : Sa va ! C'était, une simple inattention de ma part, tu sais que quand il s'agit de Laura je perds toute lucidité

F : Oui mais tu as confondu l'aura de cet homme avec Laura

N : Oui, c'est vrai ! ! Et je peux savoir ou tu veux en venir ??

M : Nicky, l'homme qui t'a tiré dessus il . . . il a dansé avec Laura hier soir, je l'à cherchait et quand je l'ai trouvé, elle dansait avec cet homme, il était très beau, assez âgé, elle avait l'air ailleurs et . . .

N : ET ?

M : Et comment dire, épanouie ou chaleureuse

La cloche retentit . . .

N : Tien Tania, sa faisait longtemps

T : Bonjours tout le monde

M : Je te sers quelque une boisson ?

T : Oui un thé s'il te plaît

M : Oui toute suite

N : Qu'est ce qu'il nous vaut ta visite ?

T : Hier soir j'ai été appelé pour tapage nocturne à l'Hôtel des Stars

N : Et qu'est ce qui t'emmène jusqu'à nous ?

T : Un impacte de ta balle

N : Je vois, tu es très perspicace

T : Et si vous m'expliquiez ce que vus fessiez las bas ?

N : Un client nous a donné rendez-vous las bas et nous avons été attaqués

T : Je vois et ce client qui est ce ?

N : On l'ignore, il ne c'est pas manifesté

M : Et si s'était cet homme !

La cloche retentit . . .

A L'HÔTEL

William arriva en courant au bureau de son patron

W : Patron

Mr L : Oui

W : J'ai trouvé des informations sur François Polinac

Mr L : Ah oui, il y a des choses intéressantes ?

W : Oui, euh . . . son nom de famille n'est pas Polinac mais Carmelo

Mr L : Continue

W : Monsieur Carmelo a eu une compagne Marie de Plaire, avec qui il a eu deux enfants, deux filles

Mr L : Dit-m'en plus sur sa famille

W : Et bien apparemment sa femme est décédée l'année dernière, là plus âgé des filles s'appelle Claudia Carmelo, elle habite aux USA ou elle est rédactrice en chef d'un grand journal par contre aucune information sur sa deuxième fille

Mr L : Comment ça aucune information sur sa deuxième fille ?

W : Oui patron, rien n'y figure

Mr L : Mmh ? ! Tu as essayé de prendre contact avec cette jeune femme

W : Oui monsieur, mais à son travail on m'a dit qu'elle était en congé et il n'on pas voulu me donner son numéro privé

Mr L : De toute façon sa n'a aucune importance

W : Vous voulez savoir pourquoi il a changé de nom ?

Mr L : Non et personnellement je m'en fiche, je connais City Hunter et je sais aussi que ce monsieur Carmelo à besoin d'argent, ce n'est qu'une question de temps et s'il me déçoit . . . JE LES FERAIS TOUS ÉLIMINER


	6. Chapter 6

N : Claudia ?

C : Bonjours

F, M et T : Bonjours

N : Que fait-tu ici ?

C : Laura est en danger

N : Quoi ?

M : Asseyez-vous, je vais vous servir un thé

C : Oui merci ! Nicky, Laura court un grave danger

N : Mais qui lui voudrait du mal ?

C : Notre père !

Tout le monde resta abasourdi, leur père, voulait du mal à Laura

N : Comment ça votre père, il est mort ! ?

C : Oui moi aussi je le croyais mais il a envoyé un bouquet de fleurs à l'attention de notre dé feinte mère et hier apparemment un homme aurait essayé de me joindre

F : Mais pourquoi voudrait' il du mal à Laura ?

C : Mais parce que c'est un détraqué ; Claudia était très énervé ; il a enlevé Laura alors qu'elle n'avait que 8 mois, il a fait souffrir ma mère, s'il ne l'avait pas emmené elle aurait une vie bien plus belle et heureuse et nous n'aurions pas était séparées

N : Claudia, comment s'appelle votre père ?

C : François Carmelo

F : Ce sont les mêmes initiales de la personne qui nous à laisser cette lettre sur la tombe de Tony

C : Il a déposé une lettre sur la tombe de Tony ! ?

N : Oui

M : Maintenant que j'y pense ! ?

F : C'est peut être cet homme ! ?

T : Et il aurait été engagé pour t'abattre ! ?

C : Vous l'avez rencontrez ?

M : Oui, Laura à même danser avec lui

C : Oh non ! Et Laura vas bien ?

M : Mais oui elle va bien et quand il était ensemble il avait l'air très heureux tous les deux

N : « Le papa de ma douce . . . »

C : SA SUFFIT ! Quant à vous je vous avais bien dit de la protéger, je vous avais confié ma sœur et vous, vous là laissé trainer avec n'importe qui . . .

T : Ne hurlait pas et puis nicky n'as pas senti le danger c'est . . .

C : Je me fiche de ce qu'il a ressenti ou pas, je défends à Laura de voir cet homme

La cloche retentit . . .

Fr : Et depuis quand, je n'ai plus de droit sur ma fille !

C : François ! !

Fr : Claudia

Fr : Pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous Monsieur Larson ?

N : Oui

François et Nicky partit s'asseoir à une table

Fr : Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins

N : Mais vous avez toute mon attention Monsieur Carmelo

Fr : On m'a engagé pour vous abattre, enfin pour abattre City Hunter et il se trouve que j'ai découvert que City Hunter était ma fille

N : Laura est très compétente dans son . . .

Fr : Monsieur Larson je ne vous demande aucun compte, je sais que ma fille est heureuse même s'il lui manque une part de bonheur . . .

Je ne peux abattre ma fille et je suis revenu pour la rendre heureuse et en vous . . .

C : La rendre heureuse ! ! Claudia s'approcha de la table et cogna sur celle-ci ; Mais c'est trop tard pour la rendre heureuse tu ne crois pas que tu as fait assez de dégâts, tu nous as rendu la vie impossible à toutes les trois. Nicky ne vous laissez pas influencer par ses soit disant bon sentiment

Fr : Nous sommes obligés de nous affronter ! Je connais le code d'honneur des professionnels c'est pourquoi je voudrais . . .

N : Vous voulez ?

Fr : Je voudrais passer une journée avec Laura si vous m'en donnez la permission

C : Hors de question !! Tu vas bourrer le crâne à Laura de fausses idées

François ne l'écoutait pas, il n'attendait qu'une chose, la réponse de Nicky

N : J'accepte

C : NICKY !

N : J'accepte mais . . .

Fr : Je ne compte pas vous l'enlevé, juste de savoir comment elle est, sa façon de penser, ses mimiques, ses goûts . . .

Nicky perçut de la nostalgie dans la voie de François c'est vrai que sa Laura était une femme merveilleuse, elle l'avait épanoui, elle avait fait de sa vie un lendemain

N : C'est d'accord alors !

Fr : Merci, merci beaucoup

François partit sans même un regard, ni un mot pour Claudia

C : Vous êtes un irresponsable, quand je pense que je vous avais confié Laura . . . Nicky

Laura arriva en trombe, elle percuta François et fini dans ses bras

L : Oh ! Excuse-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu mons . . . François ! Vous allez bien ?

Fr : Oui merci et vous ?

L : Très bien ! Oh ! Mais venait, je vous offre un café

Fr : Et bien ?

N : Mais si resté, sinon vous allez décevoir mademoiselle ; nicky sourit et Laura lui rendit avec plaisir son sourire

Fr : Bon d'accord

L : Oh ! Claudia vous êtes là ?

C : Oui . . .

L : Vous avez un problème ?

C : Non, sa va ! ?

Claudia se plia, elle se plia surtout au dernier regard que lui infligea nicky

L : Vous voulez passer la nuit chez nous ?

C : Oui pourquoi pas

L : Mais venez, installez-vous ! Mirna ! Deux cafés s'il te plait

M : Oui !

Fr : Euh ! Mademoiselle Marconi

L : Vous pouvez m'appeler Laura

Fr : Oui ! Laura j'étais venu demander la permission à votre coéquipier si je pouvais passer la journée avec vous demain

L : Oh ! Et mon partenaire a dit oui j'espère

N : Ton partenaire a dit oui

L : J'en serais ravi, venait me chercher vers 10 heures demain matin

Fr : D'accord

L : Oh ! Je vous donne notre adresse !

Fr : Non ce n'est pas nécessaire, je sais où vous habiter

L : Bien

François et Laura discutèrent de tout et de rien. Nicky participait à certaine conversation parfois, il taquinait Laura ce qui amusait beaucoup François surtout quand celui-ci c'était prit une massue de 100 t, sa fille avait du caractère, Falcon était admiratif devant ce tableau familial

Fr : Bon il faut que j'y aille

L : Déjà

Fr : Oui

L : Dommage

Fr : Mais on se voit demain

L : Oui . . . c'est vrai . . .

Laura était triste de voir partit François, François donna un baisser sur le front de Laura et partit

Fr : Au revoir

F, M : Au revoir

N : Ne t'en fait pas tu le revois demain

L : Oui je sais

N : Et si on rentrait manger ! Je te fais remarquer qu'il est plus de trois heures

L : Oh ! Mais oui, tu dois avoir faim. Vous venez Claudia ?

C : Non, je préfère rester ici si sa ne dérange pas Mirna et Falcon ?

M : Non bien sûre

L : Oh ! Bon ! Au revoir vous deux

M et F : Au revoir

M : Tout va bien ?

C : Non . . . Claudia partit pleurer dans les bras de Mirna

Nicky et Laura rentrèrent à l'appartement, Laura prépara à manger pour nicky et elle et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur ensuite Laura fit le ménage et nicky regarda la télé.

L'heure du diner sonna et Laura prépara le diner, tout été prêt, ils attendirent Claudia

L : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait, il est plus de 7 heures

N : Je ne sais pas, en tout cas moi j'ai faim

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit Claudia arriva

L : Claudia je commençais à m'inquiéter

C : Excuse-moi

L : Vous avez les yeux tout rouge, vous êtes fatiguez ?

C : Oui le voyage a été long

L : Bien, on va manger et après vous irez vite vous coucher

C : Oui

Laura, Nicky et Claudia dinèrent dans le calme, Laura sentait une tension provenant de Claudia et de Nicky mais elle ne demanda rien

Après avoir débarrassée la table, Laura partit préparer la chambre d'ami

Claudia en profita pour avoir une conversation avec Nicky

C : Vous êtes fou

N : Quoi encore !

C : Vous êtes fou de laisser partit Laura avec cet homme

Comme un instinct maternel Laura pressentit qu'on parlait de François, alors elle entrebâillât un peu la porte et écouta la conversation

N : Je ne vois pas en quoi Monsieur Carmelo est dangereux pour Laura, il veut la connaître

C : Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable !

N : Et vous ?

C : Quoi moi ?

N : C'est votre père à vous aussi

Laura fut calme devant cette réflexion, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait compris que Claudia était sa sœur et qu'elle avait ressentit de l'affection et de la tendresse au premier regard avec François

C : Se n'est plus mon père et depuis longtemps ! Il nous a fait trop de mal

Laura ne voulait pas entendre la version de Claudia sur le comment du pourquoi concernant son père alors, elle s'éloigna de la porte mais entendue des cris de colère

C : Il nous a abandonnés lâchement, il a enlevait Laura pour son propre intérêt

N : Votre haine vous porte à croire que de triste chose, pourquoi ne pas essayez de comprendre

C : Vous et lui vous êtes pareil

Laura n'aimait pas ce qu'elle avait entendu alors, elle se rapprocha de la porte

C : Si mon père ne l'avait pas enlevé, elle n'aurait pas connu ce genre de monde et de souffrance

N : Vous êtes partit en me laissant votre consentement

C : Oui, mais je vous avais demandée de la rendre heureuse et je vois qu'elle est toujours seule, elle est triste, vous êtes égoïste vous ne pensez qu'à vous

Laura était très déçue par le comportement de Claudia et les mots quelle avait dit à Nicky là rendit triste quant à Nicky il ne prononçait plus un mot

Laura sortit

L : Claudia

C : Oui

L : Votre chambre est prête

C : Merci, je monte me coucher

Nicky sortit, il monta sur le toit de l'immeuble, un peu plus tard Laura le rejoignit, elle lui mit sa veste sur ses épaules, Nicky l'enfila

N : V'as-t'en !

L : Nicky ; Laura ce cola contre son dos ; Je t'en pris ne me rejette pas et dit moi ce que tu as ?

Nicky resta un moment silencieux, il se s'entait bien, le fait d'avoir Laura tout contre lui, le fit aller mieux

N : Toi aussi tu crois que je t'emprisonne ?

L : Nicky ne dit pas de bêtise, tu sais combien j'aime vivre avec toi et faire ce métier et avant que tu ne répondes, non ce métier ne m'empêche pas d'avoir une vie normale et épanouie . . .

Quand ont à, le choix et les moyens, ont décide de notre bonheur et de la destination de notre vie et je n'ai jamais été déçu . . . ; la dernière phrase de Laura se termina dans un sanglot

Laura se mit à pleurer, elle ne sut pourquoi mais elle en avait besoin, Nicky se retourna et la prit dans ses bras puis ils redescendirent à l'appartement et partit se coucher

Nicky s'en voulait, il savait que Laura avait besoin de réconfort, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, Laura était dans son lit, elle pleurait encore, elle avait besoin de réconfort, elle n'haussait pas aller voir nicky puis elle se tourna et vit la photo de son frère, là les larmes coulèrent encore plus alors le rouge aux joues elle partit dans la chambre de Nicky, elle frappa

N : Entrait !

L : Je peux ?

N : Oui !

Laura s'approcha du lit de Nicky et toute gênée, elle lui demanda

L : Je . . . peux venir . . . contre toi ?

N : Oui, viens

Laura se blottit dans les bras de Nicky et pleura à chaudes larmes, Nicky la serra très fort contre lui

N : Ne t'en fait pas, demain tout ira bien et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour le reste

L : Nicky j'ai si peur

N : Tout se passera bien

L : Oui mais c'est pour . . .

N : Ils sont très heureux pour toi, je le sais ! Est-ce que sa va mieux ?

L : Oui ; Laura s'arrêta de pleurer et devient toute rouge quand elle pensait à ce qu'elle devait lui demander

N : Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? ^^

Laura se sentit encore plus gênée, Nicky s'amusait du comportement de sa belle il adorait la mettre dans l'embarra, il là trouvait encore plus belle

L : Je . . . peux . . . dormir . . . près de toi . . . ?

N : Oui si tu veux

Nicky là serra encore plus fort, même si cela fut dur nicky ne tenta rien, Laura avait besoin de tendresse alors il là laissa s'endormir paisiblement, une demi-heure plus tard il la rejoignit dans le pays des rêves.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicky fût réveillé par les rayons du soleil, il remarqua que quelque chose lui manqué en effet Laura s'était levé, il ne l'avait même pas entendu, il décida à son tour qu'il était temps d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner, il descendit, il trouva Laura dans la cuisine

N : Bonjours !

L : Ah ! Bonjours nicky

N : Tu as bien dormit ?

L : Oui dit' elle le rouge aux joues, elle déposa une tasse de café et deux assiettes bien remplient pour son glouton de partenaire

N : Merci, tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

L : 6 heures

N : nicky recracha le café qu'il comptait avalait ; 6 heures ! !

L : Oui j'avais peur d'être en retard

N : Haha ! C'est tout toi ça mais tu aurais eu le temps de tout faire, il n'est que 8 heures ! ?

L : Rrrr ne te moque pas, c'est vrai oui je voulais que tout soit parfait pour mon rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui

N : Oui je m'en doute !

L : Allait mange avant que se soit froid et puis toi aussi tu es levé bien tôt ! ?

N : Oui j'avais froid dans mon lit et puis, je m'ennuyais tout seul

Laura devint toute rouge, il le faisait exprès et elle le savait alors elle le cogna avec une poile ??

N : Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappe ?

L : Parce que tu dis que des bêtises et en plus on dirait que tu le fais exprès !

N : Et ton reflexe c'est de me frapper

L : Ba oui tu voudrais que je fasse quoi

N : Si tu savais toutes les choses que j'aimerais que tu me fasses

Laura devint encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure

L : Tu n'es qu'un abruti, puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais

N : Oh Laura ne boude pas ! Je voulais juste de détendre, tu es aussi crispé qu'un balai

L : Je ne suis pas stressée !

N : Bien sûre que si tu es stressée, tu sais bien que tu ne peu rien me cacher

L : C'est vrai oui je suis un peu tendu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour sortir des âneries

N : Mais se ne sont pas des âneries, se sont des propositions très sérieuses

Laura était plus que rouge d'ailleurs il ne semblait pas à Nicky de l'avoir vu autant gênée, c'est vrai qu'il y était allait un peu fort dans ses propositions mais il trouvait ça romantique, en tout cas c'était son principe du romantisme

C : Bonjours tout le monde

L : Ha ha Claudia . . . Mais venez installer vous je vais vous servir un petit déjeuner

C : Laura tout va bien ?

L : Oui oui . . . aie ; Laura avait trébuché et avait renversé des ustensiles de cuisine qui trainaient, elle était vraiment perturbée

C : Sa va ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

L : Non non sa va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas

N : « haha ha » Bon je vais me doucher

Laura fût plus tranquille une fois Nicky partit, Laura déposa un petit déjeuner pour Claudia

C : Merci, sa a l'air délicieux

L : Merci !

C : Laura

L : Oui ?

C : Euh . . . Vous sortez aujourd'hui !

L : Oui

C : Euh . . . Faite attention à vous

L : Oui c'est promit

C : Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?

L : Pour rien je suis heureuse en pensant à ma journée d'aujourd'hui

C : Finalement je n'ai pas faim

L : Claudia

C : Je vais aller me promener, cela me fera du bien

L : Claudia . . .

Claudia sortit de table prit son sac et partit. En attendant que François vienne chercher Laura, elle alla faire le lit à nicky et fit un peu de ménage dans sa chambre, puis s'ayez c'était l'heure il était exactement 9 heures et 58 minutes et Laura angoissait de plus en plus

N : Ne soit pas tendu comme çà !

L : Mais je ne suis pas tendu

Un coût de clackson retenti, nicky s'approcha de la fenêtre François lui fit signe et nicky lui rendit son salut

N : Il est arrivé ma belle

L : Voui . . . voui . . . j'ai . . . j'ai . . . en . . . en . . . ten . . . tendu

N : Est-ce que sa va aller ?

L : Oui . . . oui . . . pourquoi sa n'irait pas

Laura marcha jusqu'à la porte avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle était vraiment tendue et avait du mal à avancer

L : Non non je n'irais pas ; et elle courut se réfugier dans les bras de nicky

N : Mais si, il faut que tu y aille, tu en meures d'envie, tout se passera bien ne t'en fait pas

L : Non

N : Laura tu es juste angoissée, tout se passera bien

L : Non

Laura était trop angoissée et tendue pour y aller, alors nicky eu une idée délicieuse

N : Laura regarde-moi

Laura le regarda et sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi les lèvres de nicky avait capturée les siennes, les lèvres de Nicky était douce, Laura resserra ses bras autour du cou de nicky et ferma les yeux, nicky était au bord du précipice s'il ne lâchait pas Laura maintenant, elle ne passerait jamais l'après-midi avec son père mais avec lui dans son lit, alors tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il la mena jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit, se dirigea dans le couloir et à regret quitta ses douces lèvres, il la regarda passionnément et ferma la porte, Laura resta abasourdi et ne bougea plus pendant un moment

N : Bonne journée ma belle . . .

Laura partit, là c'est sûr elle n'était plus crispé mais était dans un état de coma elle avançait sans rien dire, elle monta dans la voiture de François tel un robot

Fr : Est-ce que sa va Laura, vous vous sentez bien ?

Laura, fût réveillait par la voie de François, elle était toute rouge et François se doutait bien de ce qui avait put se passer

L : Oui . . . oui . . . sa va !

Fr : Bien ! Où désirez vous allez ?

L : Et bien on pourrait aller se promener dans le parc pour s'ouvrir l'appétit

Fr : C'est une très bonne idée

François conduit Laura dans le parc où ils marchèrent bras dessus, bras dessous en discutant de tout et de rien, puis midi passé il décida d'aller mangé dans un endroit calme.

Fr : Où désirez vous aller maintenant ?

L : Je ne sais pas on pourrait marcher et improvisé au fur et à mesure

Fr : Bien

François et Laura marcha dans la ville s'arrêtant à quelques boutiques, pour faire des emplettes, puis Laura eue envi d'une glace, alors François partit leur chercher deux glaces italiennes c'est préféré, il l'est ramena à Laura qui s'était assise sur un bang

Fr : Tenez

L : Des glaces italiennes, je les adore se sont mes préférés

Fr : Moi aussi

Deux buissons plus loin une tête brune dépassait

N : Mais apparemment tout se passe bien

? : Mais oui on dirait, tu vois, tu t'es inquiété pour rien Nicky

N : Ro sa va toi n'en raj . . . AH ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi

F : Et toi alors

N : Tu m'espionne ou quoi ?

F : Ne hurle pas ou il v'ont'entendre

N : Rrr pourquoi tu m'as suivi

F : Je voulais t'éviter de faire une bêtise

N : Moi faire une bêtise

F : Oui et puis Claudia à débarqué chez nous ce matin, elle pleurait

N : Ah ?

F : La pauvre, elle est très perturbée

N : Oui mais on y peu rien c'est à elle de pardonner, pas à nous !

F : Oui

AU CAT'S EYES

M : Calmez-vous Claudia et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui c'est réellement passé

C : Oui, je vais tout vous dire

RETOUR AU PARC

Fr : Laura

L : Ca doit être sérieux ce que tu veux me dire pour que tu m'appelle par mon prénom

Fr : Tu es une fille exceptionnelle tu sais

L : Non, c'est juste l'instinct humain qui est très fidèle

Fr : Laura m'a toute petite ; François passa la main dans ses cheveux ; et tu prête à tout entendre

L : Oui

Fr : Je dois t'avouer qu'il n'y a rien de glorieux dans mon histoire et que j'ai agit par lâcheté et par égoïsme

L : Ca c'est à moi d'en décider

Fr : Bien

Nicky et Falcon écoutèrent avec attention ce que raconté François

30 ans plutôt

Un homme marché tranquillement dans la rue, il était fier d'avoir éliminé une salle brute et pour un bon paquet d'argent, quand soudain il entendit des pleures et des cris

Une femme : Non laissait moi, pitié

H1 : Oh ! t'a entendu cousin la p'tite bourge veut qu'on la laisse tranquille

H2 : Ouais sauf que pour une richousse elle est bien gaulée

Les hommes commencèrent à la toucher quand l'un d'eux se retrouva par terre et que l'autre suivi derrière, il était mort

Fr : Bande de salaud, est ce que sa va ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit

Fr : Rassurez vous je ne vous veux pas de mal, je vais vous raccompagnez chez vous

La jeune femme : Oui . . .

François la prit sur son dos et la ramena chez elle

Fr : Ouuu chouette maison

La jeune femme : Oui

Fr : La richesse cour les rue dans ce quartier de bourge

La jeune femme : Je ne suis pas une « bourge » mais parent travail dur pour avoir cet argent

Fr : C'est vrai que ça doit être dur de faire travailler les pauvres

La jeune femme : Oh mais quel vieillot vous fêtes, on est plus au 18ème siècle

Un monsieur : Marie !

Fr : Marie, même votre prénom sans l'argent

François se prit une magnifique baffe par Marie et rentra chez elle

M : Vous n'êtes qu'un sal macho, merci pour ce soir et bon vent

Le papa : Ma chérie tu ne traine pas avec un tel individu

Marie : Non rassurez vous père ce truc n'est qu'un simple admirateur

Le papa : Ah ! Tu me rassure

Fr : Pauvre cruche

« Un peu plus tard, ta mère et moi on s'est revu dans un parc »

M : Tiens le macho

Fr : Tiens la bourge

M : Vous êtes vraiment agaçant et vous êtes un grossier personnage

Fr : Et vous très sexy quand vous vous énervez, sa vous direz d'aller boire un verre

M : Euh oui, vous me devez bien ça !

Un peu plus loin devant un bar

M : Non mais vous rêvez, il n'est pas question que j'aille boire un verre dans un bar

Fr : Et pourquoi ?

M : Parce que ces endroits son sal et remplit d'hommes soul

Fr : Oh pauvre nature

M : Venez, on va aller dans un café

Fr : Ronflante comme idée

M : Rrr alors où voulez vous aller

Fr : Chez moi

Fr : Et comment dire c'est là que ta sœur à été comment dire créait, j'aimais beaucoup ta mère et j'avoue l'avoir souvent fait souffrir et elle me pardonnait à chaque fois, j'étais jeune, je voulais profiter de la vie, je n'aimait pas les responsabilités et ta mère en a souffert, puis cinq ans après tu es née et là j'ai eu le déclic, j'ai voulu épouser ta mère mais ses parents voulait qu'elle épouse un jeune riche avec un métier stable et pas un voleur à la tire, alors les paroles de ses parents lui on montait à la tête et on s'est disputé, elle m'as dit des paroles dures, j'ai voulu me venger et lui faire du mal alors j'ai voulu t'emmener et t'élever seule mais la police m'a rattrapé, j'ai eu un accident, le policier t'a récupérer je pense qu'il me pensait mort et des hommes qui passait m'on récupéré et mon soigné

L : Et ensuite

Fr : Une fois guérit je suis partit, j'ai essayait de te retrouver et j'y suis arrivé mais seulement quand je suis partit chez les Marconi, tu étais dans le jardin et tu jouer avec ton père et ton frère, tu avais un sourire magnifique, j'ai pensé à ta mère et me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que je disparais de vos vies

Laura pleurait en écoutant son père parlait, surtout quand il avait mentionné son père et son frère

L : Et où es-tu allé ?

Fr : Je suis partit en Chine, là bas j'ai rencontré une femme qui m'a recueillit chez elle, malgré le faite qu'elle était très pauvre, elle était directrice d'une école pour enfant abandonné et j'ai décidé de l'aider à récupérait de l'argent pour que son école survive afin d'y créer des activités et surtout un internat mais les temps son dur là bas

L : Et c'est pour ça que tu as accepté d'éliminer City Hunter la somme doit être importante

Fr : C'est un peu de l'argent sal, mais si sa peut te rassurer ce ne sont que des gens qui le mérite que j'abats

L : Oui je n'en doute pas

Fr : Je comprendrais que tu me déteste

L : Mais où vas tu ?

Fr : Chérie, je vais devoir abattre nicky, c'est mon contrat

L : Non tu ne le feras pas je le sais

Fr : Tu es vraiment la personne que j'imaginais et même mieux encore

L : C'est vrai tu n'es pas déçu

Fr : Non pas le moins du monde ton père et ton frère doivent être fier de toi

L : Merci second papa

Fr : Ces mots sont encore plus doux que ne l'imaginait

François prit Laura dans ses bras et la serra très fort, Laura versa quelques larmes ainsi que François

L : Avant que tu me ramène, j'aimerais qu'ont aillent tous les deux voire Tony et mon père

Fr : Mais oui bien sur

François et Laura partit se recueillir sur la tombe de la famille Marconi et raccompagna Laura chez elle

L : J'ai passé une agréable journée

Fr : Laura

L : Oui ?

Fr : Tu ne m'as rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec ta mère

L : Le passé est le passé, on ne peut revenir en arrière, par contre on peut tout faire pour changer son présent

Fr : Laura ma chérie je t'aime tant

L : Moi aussi je t'aime papa

François partit, Laura lui dit au revoir du signe de la main jusqu'à tant que la voiture disparaisse, Laura rentra à l'appartement

N : Tu rentre tard, c'est que la journée c'est bien passé non ?

L : Pourquoi tu me demande, alors que Falcon et toi, vous nous avez suivis une bonne partit de la journée

N : Je m'inquiétais pour toi c'est tout

L : Oui

Le téléphone sonna

L : Allo !

M : Laura c'est Mirna, ta journée c'est bien passé ?

L : Oui merci

M : Je voulais te prévenir que Claudia vas rester chez nous ce soir

L : Bien d'accord, rien de grave

M : Non elle est très fatiguée c'est tout

L : D'accord à demain

M : A demain

N : Que ce passe t'il ?

L : Claudia restera chez Mirna ce soir

N : Je vois

L : Au faite

N : Oui ?

L : François m'a donné cette lettre pour toi

N : Bien merci je la lirais après mangé

Laura prépara à diner et raconta toute sa journée à nicky, elle était vraiment heureuse de cette journée, pendant que Laura fessait la vaisselle nicky lu la lettre de François

« Monsieur Larson

Je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour notre combat dans l'ancien Hôtel des Lagunes il sera parfait pour notre grand combat, préparez-vous bien car il y aura des surprises.

Je dois aussi vous avouer que Laura est une femme merveilleuse et que son père la bien élevé et que son frère là épanoui comme une vraie femme et qu'elle a muri auprès de vous, on ne sait ce qui arrivera demain alors je vous en pris fait sourire ma fille encore plus que ce matin. »

L : Alors où devaient vous battre ?

N : Laura

L : Nicky c'est stupide tu ne vas pas te battre contre mon père

N : Bien sure que si

L : Quoi ! Et tu pense à moi

N : Laura tu ne nie pas le code d'honneur des professionnels

L : Non, je le connais assez bien vu le nombre de fois que tu as dû combattre Falcon pour des règles stupides, vous n'êtes pas des animaux

N : Laura est-ce que tu as confiance en ton père ?

L : Oui

Nicky se leva du canapé et regarda Laura, droit dans les yeux

N : Et est-ce que tu as confiance en moi ?

L : Oui

N : Alors tout se passera bien, comme d'habitude

Nicky regarda intensément Laura, ce qui m'êta Laura très mal à l'aise et elle commença à rougir

N : Pourquoi tu rougis ?

L : Nicky tu as de ces questions franchement, parce que tu me regarde bizarrement voilà !

N : Mais pas du tout je te regarde normalement, c'est toi qui me regarde bizarrement

L : Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui tourne la situation à ton avant . . .

Laura nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que nicky l'embrasa fougueusement

N : Qui est l'idiot ?

L : C'est toi

N : Haha même en m'embrassant, tu arrive à me disputer

L : C'est parce que . . . quoi attend un peu c'est toi qui m'as embrassé

N : Oui mais tu ne m'as pas repoussait

L : Rrrr tu m'énerve pour la peine je m'en vais me coucher

N : Ro je trouve que tu t'enflamme pour un rien

Laura monta les escaliers, elle était arrivée en haut

L : Qui s'enflamme po . . . !

Décidément elle n'arriverait pas à finir ses phrases, nicky l'avait suivi, il l'avait de nouveau embrassait, il l'avait collé contre le mur, il ne comptait plus la lâcher

N : J'ai envi de toi Laura

Il regarda Laura intensément, il voyait bien quel était un peu troublait mais que ses yeux ne disait pas non alors tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il la porta et la conduisit à sa chambre, là il l'a posa sur son lit et se coucha près d'elle

N : Est-ce que sa va ?

L : Oui

Laura enroula ses bras autour du cou de nicky et l'embrassa, puis une chose entrainant une autre, disons que nicky et Laura connaissaient tous les deux leur première nuit d'amour . . .


	8. Chapter 8

Le matin se leva une nouvelle fois sur la ville de Shinjuku, ce matin là il fessait frais elle la pluie n'arrêtait pas de tomber dans les quartiers de cette ville, mais un homme dans son lit qui était réveillé depuis une demi-heure regarder sa belle dormir et n'entendait que les battements de son cœur

N : « Il n'est que 7 heures il est tôt je ne vais pas la réveiller » nicky passa sa main dans les cheveux de Laura ce qui la réveilla

L : Mmmhhh

N : Bonjours ma belle

L : Bonjours . . .

N : Oh on est encore fatiguée ?

L : Oui un peu

N : Je ne voulais pas te réveiller

L : Ce n'est pas grave

Nicky embrassa Laura

N : Est-ce que tu as bien dormit ?

L : Oui et toi ?

N : C'était ma meilleure nuit depuis très très longtemps

L : Quelle heure il est ?

N : Il est 7 heures

L: 7 heures ? Nicky tu exagère, bonne nuit ; Laura se tourna

N : Quoi maintenant qu'on est tous les deux réveillés tu ne vas pas te rendormir

L : Nicky je suis fatiguée tu mas epui…

N : Oui je t'es quoi

L : Non rien

N : Allez dit-le

L : Non

N : Allez mon ange

L : Nicky sa suffit

N : Allez

L : NON !

Nicky embrassa Laura

N : Bon et bien si je t'aidais à répondre à la question

Nicky embrassa fougueusement Laura et, et :$ la suite vous la connaissez.

Plus loin François était dans un café et pensait au rendez vous de ce soir

F : « Pourvu que tout ce passe bien »

Il était 10 heures quand Laura et Nicky sortit de leur chambre, Laura alla préparer le petit déjeuner, comme d'habitude Nicky avala sont petit déjeuner comme un vrai glouton ce qui amusa Laura.

Nicky et Laura resta toute la journée ensemble, nicky alla s'entrainait au tire, il fit participer Laura qui tirais dans toute les sens, nicky ne put s'empecher de s'attendrire et de plonger dans ses bras et son cou.

L : Nicky :

N : Oui ?

L : Promet moi d'être prudent ce soir ?

N : Oui mon ange, promit ; il l'embrassa doucement, il regarda sa montre 23h20 ; il est tant d'y aller ma belle, allait viens !

Nicky se chargea en munissions, balles, grenade, grappin, file, puis alla rejoindre sa douce à la voiture, ils se mirent en route, Laura perdu dans les reflet du paysage de la route, Nicky posa alors délicatement sa main sur son genoux et la regarda.

N : T'en fait pas je t'est dit que tout aller très bien se passer et puis …

L : Et puis ?

N : Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tu es trop bonne au lit interdiction de mourir !!!!!! : DDD

L : Grrrrrrrr IMBECILE, bammmmmmm une massue sa fessait longtemps !

N : Aieeee !! ont peu même plus aimer !!!

Laura rougit de plus belle,

L : Tu raconte n'importe quoi en plus :$ …

Un feu rouge qui tomber a pique fit arêtter nicky, il déposa sa main sur le menton de Laura et la regarda dans les yeux...

N : Oh non mon ange, tu es la première femme a me faire aussi l'amour et du seul fait que je t'aime et que tu m'aime sincèrement . . .

L : (ROUGITTTT)

Nicky redémarra, aussi gené qu'elle mais d'un il lui avait avoué se qu'il n'osait dire et de deux, elle était calmée.

Ils arrivèrent dans les locaux de l'ancien Hôtel des Lagunes tout le monde les attendaient, François été déjà là y comprit Claudia. . .

C : Tu devrait avoir honte d'être ici, tu as raconté des bobards a ta fille et maintenant tu vient tuer l'homme qu'elle aime !

F : Tu sais Claudia, je suis vraiment triste que tu pense tout ce mal de moi, car tu es ma fille !

C : Hum …. N'essaye pas de m'attendrir, sa ne changera pas le passé...

F : Certe mais je voulais au moins réussir mon présent . . .

C : ….

Laura et Nicky s'approcha ….

F : Bonsoir Laura !

L : Bonsoir François !

F: Alors monsieur Larson vous êtes prêt pour notre combat

N : Oui mais pourquoi avoir amené tous ces gardes avec vous

Nicky tira dans tous les sens, là où se cacha chaque complice de François dont sont patrons et ses acolytes.

F : Bien joué, votre réputation n'est vraiment démenti ni exagéré

N : Merci fit il suivi d'un clin d'œil à Laura

P : Sa suffit François !!! Vous avez signez un contrat pour tuer monsieur Larson aujourd'hui !! Et vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le code d'honneur des professionnel ; dit il avec un ton de plaisir ; ah ah ah ah ah vous ne pouvez vous résignez, Monsieur Carmelo ; (visage meurtri de Claudia « tu es quand même ma fille ! » Foutaise se dit elle ; hein vous allez tuez le petit ami de votre fille ou alors il va faire deux orphelines ah ah ah ah

Le patron reçus une barre de fer sur lui

L : Fermez la espèce d'ordure !

P: Garce ! William fait lui sa fête

Nicky et François tirèrent en même temps et tua William sans hésitation

P: Grrrrrrrrrrr vous allez tous me le payer ; une 20ème d'hommes sortit de l'ombre ; j'en assez !!! Monsieur Carmelo il est temps de tenir votre parole et d'exécuter votre contrat de ce soir !

F: Oui ce soir demain il en sera autrement

Nicky fit tilt !

P : Oui et ensuite peut importe ceux qui restent !!! ah ah ils goûteront à la gâchette de mes hommes ah ah ah

F : Bon allons y ! Nous allons nous placer dans les débris de cet hôtel c'est un endroit parfait pour nous amuser en attendant la plus grande des danses ; clin d'oeil

Nicky et François se dirigèrent las bas,

L : Nicky ! Soit prudent, s'il te plait

Nicky s'approcha lentement de Laura

N : As tu déjà oubliée les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai promit de revenir

L : Hum ; Laura toute rougissante ; n... non... bien sûre....

Nicky donna un doux baiser sur la joue de Laura et partit rejoindre François, ils arrivèrent dans le bâtiment, François fixa les règles

F : Bien, nous allons chacun nous éparpiller dans l'hôtel et commencer notre distréllante poursuite en attendant leur du balle, enfin si l'un de nous deux n'as pas fait de faux pas ! ; clin d'oeil

Bonne chance Monsieur Larson !

N : Bien !

L : Claudia sa va ?

C : Oui

L : Claudia je sait que le passé est dure a pardonner, mais ill faudrais vraiment que tu arrive a le comprendre et...

C : Non il a laissé tomber maman, il a laissait toute seule, elle est morte sans que l'homme qu'elle aime soit là à ses côtés , claudia pleura , elle l'a toujours aimée, elle ne l'as jamais oubliée . . .

L : François aimait maman claudia !

C : Non deux personnes qui s'aiment ne devraient pas se quittr et se proteger quoi qu'il arrive !!!

L : Oui tu as surement raison, mais aimer c'est accépté aussi les choix et les prôblemes de l'autre et ne pas penser qu'à soit et fuir

Des cout de feu retentit

L : Nicky, François ! Faite attention

Pendant une quinzaine de minute des cout de feu, des grenades retenti puis d'un coup on entendit plus rien

( Cher lecteurs, veuillez m'excuser de ce peux de scènes de combats mais je ne suis pas très douée pour les décrirent, veuillez m'en excuser... merkiii !! ^^ )

Quand soudain Falcon, Mirna et Tania courèrent dans tous les sens pour se protéger et commencer à tirer, Falcon protegea Laura et Claudia, il l'ai mit a l'abri et dit en regardant Laura

F : Le balle peux commencer ! ; grand sourire, il sorti la tête de son trou , Mirna sa va

M : Oui mon doudou sa va !

F : (Rouge) Laura riait, il commenca a tirer avec son bazouca ; sa en feras cinq de moins

C : Laura je ne comprend pas ? Comment as tu put lui pardonner ? Est ce parce que Nicky est pareil ? Oh ! Excuse moi mais c'est la vérité non ???

L : Oui ; dit Laura d'un regard tendre ; mais moi je ne chasserai jamais l'homme que j'aime, jamais je n'abandonnerais Nicky et lui non plus il ne me laisseras jamais, parce que tous les deux, hum :$ un sentiments fort nous lie et ne se brisera en AUCUN cas !

C : Papa ah euh François a dit qu'il avait pourtant aimé maman et réciproquement pour elle ?

L : Parfois il arrive que la vie se détourne juste à cause d'un mal entendu ou d'une faiblesse de l'autre, la peur de faire mal, la peur de ne pas comprendre l'autre, il faut toujours écouter sont coeur et non sa raison et sa tête... Il faut toujours suivre l'être aimé et se dire au fond que quoi qu'il arrive c'est ensemble ou rien...

François a fut pour ne pas blaisser sa femme et sa femme ne l'as pas retenue par faiblesse de son amour, car sur le coup elle ne l'as pas comprit et la vu fuir c'est tout, mais l'un n'empeche pas l'amour . . .

C : Laura comment fait tu ?

L : Hum, j'aime … J'aime Nicky quoi qu'il arrive . . .

Claudia baissa la tête et pleura, Laura la prit dans ses bras

Plus loin Mirna et Tania se fit attaquer mais cela ne dura pas longtemps Mirna mit un coup de coude a son agresseur ce qui le dééquilibra et l'assoma a coup de point sur la tête, Tania elle fit un coup de pied retourner et assoma elle aussi son agresseur.

Pendant ce temps, Nicky et François se battait, Claudia s'etant calmer pour réfléchir, Laura trop exaltait de revoir Nicky couru vers lui et attéri dans son dos

L : Nicky !

P : Mais enfin Monsieur Carmélo ah ah ah et votre contrat de professionnel ?? ah ah ah

F : Il est ronpu monsieur, il est minuit et le contrat stypuler de tuer Larson hier ! Si je ne respectait pas ce contrat je serai tuer par mon patron mais … je vous tuerez d'abord !!

Aussi il tira sur les hommes qui l'attaqua, il ne rata aucune cyble

N : Bien joué pour un magnum 44 mais je ferai plus de dégat avec le mien, il poussa Laura dans les bras de son père et alla se battre et tira sur tout ce qu'ils voulaient de prêt ou de loin le tuer.

Plus personne ne rester et le patron ayant vu les dégat fuit

F : Claudia puis je te parler

C : Oui . . .

F : Ta mère et moi t'avons privés de parents et d'une petite soeur aussi, ta mère et moi nous nous aimions et le jour ou il aurait fallut que cet amour subvienne, nous avons pas su, a cause de nos deux milieux différents, nous avons eu tord et moi plus qu'elle, mais nous espérons que d'autre s'aimerons là ou nous nous avons pas su...

Claudia, ma chérie, tu es ma fille et il n'y as pas une journée ou je n'ai pas pensée à vous et a votre defeinte mère . . .

Claudia, Laura seriez vous me pardonnez et si je peux me permettez vous de me redonner une chance de tout recommencer

C : Maman aurait voulu ça pour ses filles, elle t'a aimée jusqu'au bout et malgret le passé ne regretter rien ; en pleurant elle sauta dans les bras de son père ; oh papa !!!!

F : Claudia, Laura acceptez vous qu'on redevienne une famille . . .

Cela fesa tilt dans la tête de Laura « une famille » elle en avait déjà une, elle vit que François s'était approché

F : Laura

L : Non !

Laura partit à chaude larmes, Nicky prit sa voiture et la poursuivi

F : Laura !

M : Restez la ! Nicky va la consoler

La voiture s'arretta devant Laura

N : Viens je t'emmène

L : Merci

Laura et Nicky arrivèrent devant le cimetière, Laura se mit a genoux devant la tombe de son frère et de son père, Nicky s'assit derrière et passa ses bras sur son ventre.

N : Tu le savais ?

L : Oui !

N : Comment ?

L : L'instant du coeur surement, mais ; dit elle en pleurant ; ils sont tous deux ma seule famille je ne veut pas d'un deuxième pères, même si j'apprecie beaucoup François

Dans un coin au loin 5 curieux écoutaient attentivement

N : Laura ?

L : Oui …

N : Le jour de tes 20 ans, tony m'avait demandait de … de … t'avouer que vous n'étiez pas …

Laura se retourna et embrassa Nicky,

L : Nicky tu es toute ma vie et ma seul famille et je voudrais que tu me promettre d'être prudent et de rester toujours auprès de moi …

N : Oui mon amour promit

L : Je ne veux pas être loin de toi ; dit elle pleine de tristesse

N : Jamais mon ange, jamais nous ne serons séparés, nous serons toujours ensemble et j'ai terriblement toujours besoin de toi . . .

François parti et fut suivi des autres

F : La nuit porte conseil

Laura et Nicky rentrèrent chez eux, à peine rentrés il prit Laura dans ses bras

N : Ma chérie

L : Hum o.. oui...

N : J'ai très envi de toi . . .

Il prit Laura par la main et la conduit dans la chambre ou une douce nuit d'amour les attendaient

Nicky était réveillé le premier, il regarda sa douce et l'embrassa pour la réveiller

N : Ma douce, il faut se lever

L : Hum déjà ?

N : Oui non pas que je ne voudrais pas rester pour te faire un calin mais Mirna a téléphoner et Claudia et François s'en vont

L : Oh !

Laura et Nicky partir donc pour l'aéroport, ils trouvèrent tout le monde

M et F : Faite bon voyage et bonne chance à vous

T et R : Soyez prudent et construissez vous un doux nid paisible

F : Oh Laura !

L : Vous partez tous les deux pour la chine !

C : Oui on a besoin de se retrouver !

F : Laura cette question est brutale mais veut tu nous accompagner un petit moment

L : Hum je regrette mais non, je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux mais ma place est ici mais je serais ravi de vous revoir

F : Bien :) Nous n'y manquerons pas

L'avion séloigna et la douce famille de Laura aussi, chacun reprit son chemin

N : Tu aurai pu y aller tu sais

L : Non je ne voulais pas être séparé de toi

N : Moi non plus, pour être sincère et je doit t'avouer que quand François a débarqué j'ai eu peur …

L : Jamais rien ne nous sépareras Nicky

N : Oui je le sais, je t'aime laura

L : Laura fut surprise, ces mots était si longtomps attendu, elle rougit et se mit a verser des larmes

Je t'aime nicky, elle l'embrassa fougueusement et cette fois ci c'est … Laura qui proposa une nuit douce et magique …

N : Toute une vie ensemble ?

L : Toute une vie ensemble

N et L : PROMIT . . .


End file.
